


Some Punishment

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [70]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Knife Play, M/M, Multi, Pet Play, Punishment, Role Reversal, dynamic change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “I haven’t been on tumblr for a year so I forgot how everything works. (I re-downloaded it just for this) do you think you could do a Wilford and anti fic with top!Anti? Maybe a little knife play? K thanks”- I-don-t-believe





	Some Punishment

Anti was a brat. There was no doubt about it. He was a brat in every day life and a brat in bed. But sometimes there were things that were so bratty that Dark and Wilford simply couldn’t tolerate. Merely because it was so frustrating. 

Wilford was a deep sleeper and even he was woken with smacks to the face every now and then from Anti, and Dark, the lightest sleeper and the one plagued with the most nightmares, was often woken by Antis requests during the night.

Anti would turn over and ask Dark for backrubs or kisses or batteries to munch on, and although Dark would usually not mind doing favours in the middle of the night, if he was getting a half decent sleep, Anti turning over and making a discontented noise at Dark just because he wanted attention... it could be frustrating.

But he loved Anti. They both did. Sometimes though, his tired antics went a tad too far.

-

Dark woke up one morning on the wrong side of the bed. Well, metaphorically speaking. He was hissing more than usually, always for the purposes of covering up his pain, but it never quite worked. As he tried to stand up from the bed, his back cracked in an awkward way and his sudden shout in pain woke both Wilford and Anti.

As it was, Anti was clearly sprawled way further into Darks bed territory than he should have been, and Wilford noticed this quickly, before getting out of bed himself and going around to Darks side to soothe him.

“Bad day, is it?”

Dark had chronic pain. They all knew about it, but he powered through for the most part. Some days, however, things were just worse than usual and he couldn’t quite hide it. Anti had innocently encouraged Dark to get a cane at one point, and was shot a look that was essentially “never ask me about that again, especially around Wilford”.

His response was monotone.

“No. Bad night.”

Wilford wore a look of confusion.

“What do you mean? We didn’t do anything particularly intensive, why would it be playing up now?”

Dark looked almost too bitter to answer.

“Anti kept kicking me in the night and he stole all of my blankets.”

Anti, who had propped himself up by his elbow to watch Wilford assist Dark, curled in on himself slightly, clearly feeling a tad guilty.

“Oh... sorry babe, I just was kinda restless last night I guess. Couple of things on the brain.”

Wilford cocked an eyebrow, looking over at Anti past Darks torso.

“Care to share these things on the brain that gave Dark a back ache?”

Anti looked something that was vaguely like embarrassment.

“It’s probably not the best time to bring it up, really, with ye pain and all... I was just thinkin’ I wanted to top again at some point. Or somethin’. I was dreamin’ about it and everything.”

At that, Dark finally turned around, wincing slightly to give Anti an unreadable look. There was silence as Dark contemplated his next move.

“Alright. You can fuck Wilford. But it will be a punishment. I’ll discuss it with him later.”

-

Anti had spent most of the day alone and a tad worked up sexually. Thinking about the anticipation of sinking deep into Wilford, feeling him squeeze tight and warm around him, but... how would they make it a punishment?

In all fairness, Wilford could get very creative with his sexual positioning and dynamics, but Anti just wanted to cum a lot of the time. More specifically, he wanted to cum inside someone.

He was being fidgety, that was for sure, carving things into the table with his knife to pass the time. At some point or another, Wilford had walked in humming rather happily to himself, clearly in a good mood of his own - probably anticipating the nights events - and cocked an eyebrow at Anti destroying the table in his restlessness.

“You know, Kitten, that table is older than me. You should show it a little respect.”

Anti barely looked up when he responded.

“It’s just fancy wood, it can’t feel anythin’.”

“Dark won’t be impressed.”

The knife movements stopped. Wilford almost snickered as he walked back out of the room and Anti desperately tried to find something to fill his time with.

-

Eventually, they’d had dinner with no mention of the table carvings or Antis punishment and it felt like the socially appropriate amount of time to be able to go into the room with some sort of expectations.

He found Dark at his desk, as usual, head deep in paperwork. His tie was loosened, top button undone and jacket shrugged off vaguely onto the office chair, but mostly together. Wilford, on the other hand, was spread out on the bed, completely naked and fucking himself open with a cute little plug he seemed to have conjured up out of nowhere. His hands were clearly a little lube-y, but the sight of it was more than enough to make Antis mouth go dry and his cock throb without even really registering it.

“Oh, there you are Kitten... figured I’d just go ahead and get a little prepared, don’t want to leave you waiting after all...”

Wilfords voice resonated low, in the way it usually did when he was feeling particularly needy or slutty, and he pulled the butt plug out of himself with a small wince - it was more sizeable that Anti had originally thought - and Wilford made a come hither motion with his fingers.

Far from Anti to deny Wilford, he made his way to the bed in a few quick strides, getting rid of his shirt in the interim. It was clear though that he wasn’t too sure how this punishment thing was going to work. Was he supposed to be in Dom mode or was he supposed to be dropping to his knees? He was told he was going to fuck Wilford, be inside of him, so how...

Wilford clearly saw Anti getting lost in his own head a bit because suddenly he was being pulled forward into a needy, dirty kiss, something straight out of a porno. There was no real romance or care about it, and it pumped Antis animalistic instincts up to the max. He found himself grinding against Wilfords bare thigh with his clothed bulge, and it was at that moment that he realised maybe it was time to actually be fucking naked.

Wilford stopped him part of the way through though.

“Slow down, Kitten, you don’t need to take everything off to just jump into me like some little pet in heat, do you?”

Oh. So that’s what they were playing at. And just as the realisation clicked, he felt something cold and sharp at his chest. It was... very familiar.

Looking down, he found a knife being dragged up, grazing just around his nipples, the nerves buzzing and sending crazed signals to his still partially clothed cock. The pressure of the knife wasn’t enough to cut skin, although he was distantly aware of the fact that Wilford was holding HIS knife, Antis own knife, using it against him. And Anti knew how sharp that knife was. He could only hope Wilford knew too. It wasn’t that Anti would “die” from any cuts or slices but... it was extra coding. And it hurt. It was thrilling, he couldn’t lie.

Wilford pulled Anti down on top of him, so they were almost in missionary with Anti on top. Wilford legs wrapped around Antis waist, pulling him in, grinding against his strained dick, and then there was a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him in.

Wilford had the knife to his neck as he growled into Antis ear.

“You better use this hole and fuck me till I can’t see, otherwise I’ll be cutting you piece by piece.”

That was... an interesting request, no doubt, but one that Antis hormone-addled brain could get behind as he finally got the rest of his cock out of his boxers, and already it was a scramble to just line up, and it was a little clumsy and a little painful on Wilfords end but very suddenly, warm, wet tightness was surrounding Anti in the best way possible and Wilford was groaning, pulling him in even more. 

Anti, at first, paused to just gauge his own feelings, to get used to Wilfords hole himself, but then there was a very thin trail of black something spilling down Antis throat and Wilford was piercing him.

“Fuck me. Breed me. Move.”

And Anti did just that. The pain at his neck was somehow just fuel for his weird rabid feelings and he hadn’t thought previously he’d wanted to be cut open by his own knife while being talked into breeding his own partner - or, as much as he could breed anyone with a cock - but it didn’t matter now.

It didn’t matter because he was humping into Wilford, really fucking his hole, using him up, getting everything he needed out, every little itch and stress at the back of his brain, he was pouring into Wilford. He was pounding away, only vaguely aware of the sounds Wilford was making, the knife still held against his throat that had eventually fallen to trace something slightly less lethal. And every time that cool, stingy blade touched a new spot it was like breathing fresh air after suffocating and he’d rut harder and faster, mumbling and making the most pathetic noises, until he felt himself on the brink of his own orgasm.

Wilford very luxuriously jerked himself off as if he wasn’t getting absolutely fucked into oblivion, and his orgasm came without much thought or effort or even Anti noticing. Wilford was saying words, probably cursing, Anti wasn’t even really sure, he was just watching himself move in and out of Wilfords ass at a ridiculous tempo and then quite suddenly, Wilford was tightening around him. He was arching back, leaning in and convulsing in ways that made Anti legitimately growl and sob equal parts before cumming.

The stuttering of his burning hips was the only real warning, not that Wilford needed a warning to be creampied, really. He quite welcomed the idea when he was prepared enough for it.

In contrast to Antis panting, Wilford seemed reasonably well contained, if not a little light headed.

“Well, I... we definitely hoped you learned your lesson, Kitten...”

Anti half crinkled his eyebrows in confusion and Dark just chuckled, shaking his head from his desk, not even bothering to look up. Some punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
